A conventional garden nozzle is disclosed in FIG. 1 and generally includes a barrel 10 with a handle 11 through which a path 111 is defined so as to be connected with a hose which is not shown. A rod 12 is movably extended into the barrel 10 from a rear end of the barrel 10 and a lever 15 is connected to the rod so as to pull the rod 12 backward. A collar 13 is engaged with an opening of the main path 112 in the barrel 10 and a pattern member 14 is rotatably mounted to a front end of the barrel 10. A positioning device 16 including a bead and a spring is used to index the position of the pattern member 14 which further includes an outlet 141 which is in communication with one of the pattern holes in the pattern member 14 and the main path 112. When pulling the rod 12 backward by operating the lever 15, the front end of the rod 12 is removed from the collar 13 so as to allow water eject from the outlet 141. It is an inherent shortcoming that the user has to hold the handle 11 by one hand and rotate the pattern member 14 by the other hand. If the user rotates the pattern member 14 during watering, water stream hits the hand of the user and splashes the user.
The present invention intends to provide a pattern switching button for rotate the pattern member and the button is located on the handle of the nozzle so that the user can operate the button by the hand holding the handle.